


Flying

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-30
Updated: 2009-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

**Author's Note:**

> First Supernatural fanfiction. written at: May 30, 2009.

Dean is what you'd call a nervous flier. He doesn't want to be. In fact, he tries hard to pretend he isn't, but it's difficult.

There is this unconquerable fear there, one that rises up each time the plane banks too quickly or starts to shake a little too much. Or at all, really. It terrifies him, and he can't really help it.

So it comes as sort of a shock when the thought occurs to him that being with Castiel is like flying.

It's a different sort of flying, though. Nothing like being encased in a huge metal box that might crash at any moment, taking anyone and everyone down with it.

No, with Cas it's different because with him, Dean has wings.

And with Cas he knows, he _knows_ , that even if, for some reason, these wings of his were to fail, he'd be alright.

He'd be alright because right now Cas is there, curled up on the bed beside him with his arms wrapped tightly around Dean's middle, and together-

together they're flying.


End file.
